Speed Racer: The Next Generation Wiki: IRC access
IRC or Internet Relay Chat is a text-based chat medium. In short, it is the predecessor to instant messaging clients most people use today. Although somewhat antiquated, it is still in use and is a great alternative to proprietary and closed-off chat media. Speed Racer the Next Generation Wiki has a channel on the FreeNode IRC network, registered by Sshalwani on August 2, 2012. Rules * No personal attacks, insults or other forms of harassment. Any form of behavior that others on the channel find offensive, hurtful, or annoying is not acceptable. Common sense is emphasized. * Operator abilities may not be given out on a temporary basis, and requests to this end are not permitted. Operator abilities on the channel, which include the ability to remove a user from the channel and ban them from returning, are generally only given to administrators. That's it! There are no other restrictions, including on topics of discussion or on the right of users to keep and post logs and transcripts of what has been said on the channel. Users may talk about any subject in any way they wish if no user participating on the channel at the time indicates, with justifiable reasoning, that they are uncomfortable with the subject or the language being utilized. If a user is found to consistently disregard channel rules, the user will be warned on the channel, and continued unacceptable behavior will result in the user being kicked or temporarily banned from the channel. Basic Instructions #'In the field "Nickname:"', type in the nickname you would like to use. It is recommended that you use your Avatar Wiki user name. If you don't have one, you can create an account. If you already have an IRC username, you can use that name. #'Do not change the field "#wikia-speedracer".' This is unless you don't want to connect to Speed Racer's The Next Generation's channel, and you want to connect to another freenode channel. #'If you have an IRC nickname:' Make sure "Auth to services" is checked. Enter your username and password in the appropriate fields. #'In the field given for "reCAPTCHA:", type in whatever you see in the image immediately above.'You need to include the spaces. If you want another image, press "Reload". #'Press "Connect", the button at the bottom of the form.' Accessing Instructions If you are unfamiliar with IRC, or are behind a firewall preventing you using it, you may be able to login by visiting the webchat below. Please use your Wiki nickname to chat in the IRC. For IRC-savvy users, simply join #wikia-speedracer on irc.freenode.net. If the chat window is not working, or you need a bigger chat window, go to this page. Enter your nickname, enter the CAPTCHA code, and click connect. Advanced Instructions Obtain an IRC client If you do not yet have an IRC client, you need to obtain one: * Both mIRC and XChat are popular. * ChatZilla - an easy-to-use IRC client add-on for Firefox * Opera - an easy to use web browser with built in IRC client * You can also connect to IRC by an online client such as mvIRC * The IRC article on Wikipedia for details on the software available. Connecting Once you have downloaded a client, you can join freenode by clicking on the link for freenode in the list of servers. Join the channel by typing /join #wikia-speedracer. Connecting (full version) # Use the /server command to connect to the server, e.g. /server irc.freenode.net # Choose a nickname by typing /nick , e.g. /nick JohnDoe. Nicknames can be up to 16 characters long. You can use letters and numbers (no spaces or symbols). # Join the channel by typing /join #wikia-speedracer. Channels are the equivalent of chat rooms on IRC. Registration Register your nick with the NickServ service in order to prevent other users from taking it. Type /msg nickserv register , e.g. /msg nickserv register foo foo@bar.com. What you will see once you've registered: :: '-NickServ- This nickname is registered. Please choose a different nickname, or identify via /msg NickServ identify .' When logging on later on type /msg nickserv identify so that NickServ can identify you as the owner of a nick. Some clients will allow the use of the /ns command instead of /msg NickServ. Help For help type /help, /msg nickserv help for registered nicknames, or /msg chanserv help for registered channels. Read the help and readme files of the client you installed for more information. Tips Here are a few tips for conversing in an IRC channel: * When there are several people in the channel and you want to direct your message to a specific person, it will help if you put their name in front of the message. Their chat client will usually signal them that the message is for them, such as highlighting the line. Example: :: Jenny2: I really enjoyed the movie "Up". What's your favorite Pixar movie? * To indicate an action, use the /me command. :: /me waves his hand * If you need to go away for a little bit but want to leave the channel open so you can catch up on what was said when you return, change your nickname to indicate that. Examples: :: PFTest_Away :: PFTest_AFK (away from keyboard) :: Jenny2|BRB (be right back) :: Fred-lunch (getting lunch) :: Jenny2-zzz (sleeping) ** Also, you can use the /away and /back commands. Example: :: /away Lunch Recording conversations Many IRC programs feature a way to save the text of what was said in the channel. This can be useful for reference if a problem occurs or if you need notes on a project that was discussed. If your IRC program does not have that ability, you can highlight the text and copy it into a file, then save the file. External links * IRC information at Wikia * IRC at Wikipedia * FreeNode.net